sonicemeraldplexfandomcom-20200214-history
RP: Rail the Hedgehog
Characters (You can have up to 6) *Rail - Hurricaden *Roll - Hurricaden *Rain - Hurricaden *Rope - Hurricaden *Sonic-Muppet171 *Tails-SuperAura28 *Knux *Amy *Eggman *Shadow *Silver-SuperAura28 *Cream/cheese-Muppet171 *Vanilla *Vector-SuperAura28 *Espio-PitsBrother143 *Charmy-PitsBrother143 *Metal Sonic-Samuel9248 *Metal Sonic 3.0 *Eggman Nega *Blaze *Coffee guy - Hurricaden *Cops-Brotherhoodknightdeath *Burgalar that breaks into Rail's house *Guy dressed up like an 80's dude. *Creepy dude *Connor the Hedgehog - Brotherhoodknightdeath *Aura the Mouse - SuperAura28 *Eliot the Cat-Muppet171 *Axel the Fox-PitsBrother143 Players *Hurricaden *Brotherhoodknightdeath *SuperAura28 *Muppet171 *PitsBrother143 Rules *No godmoding. *When it says RP: PAUSED! Do not edit until that has been removed. *Stick to what's happening. *Have fun! Start Rail: YOU IDIOT! THIS COFFEE STINKS! Coffee guy: B-But this is the BEST coffee in the universe! Rail: Yeah, whatever! I want my money back! Coffee guy: S-Sorry, but I can't do-- Rail: GIVE ME MY MONEY BACK OR-- Rain: Uh...Rail? Let's get out of here. Rail: HEY! I SAID I WNAT MY MONEY BACK! Rain: Uh...Rail? I think it's time for us to get back home. Rail: No way, Rain. I said I want my money back. And when Rail says he wasnts something back, he gets it back. Aura: (as manager) All right, Joe, what's going on?!?! you don't just deny the customers what they want! Coffee guy: he wants his money back. H-he hates the coffee Aura: You WHAT!!! This is the best coffee in the universe!!! Rail: Oh yeah? It tastes like poop someone ate, then threw it up, then did the same thing 3 times! Aura: (turning red) You are going to PAY for that insult!! Rail: Oh yeah? BRING IT! Aura: (about to throw punch, stops and walks back to kitchen) Rail: Hey, bitch! Get back here! Or...are you too stupid to fight? Rain: *Grabs Rail and uses chaos control* Rail: What the--HEY! Roll: Hey dudes. Rail: GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, ROLL! Roll: (girl scream) *runs out door* Rain: That was uncalled for! Rail: Whatever. Rain: >:( The next day... Rail: *Grabs the cereal and eats it in one swallow* Rain: Ew. Disgusting. Rail: *burps loudly* Rain: I-I'll be right back...*throws up* Rail: *walks outside* Axel: WHAT THE HELL MAN! Rail: What's your promblem, bro? Silver: Quiet down, guys! I'm trying to enjoy my Saturday morning by myself! geez... Rail: Enjoy it somewhere else, asshole. Silver: Christ, man, you think I'm an asshole? Looked in the mirror lately? Rail: That's it. *spins and hair becomes VERY sharp, and I charge into you* Silver: *flies back through window of own house* Ow! You're gonna fucking get it, bro! Rail: Bring it, bitch. Axel: Calm down! Espio: Allow me to help. -knocks Rail and Silver out VIA pressure points- Rail: *At first doesn't move...then* *opens eyes and eyes are black* *red electricity surrounds him* BIG. MISTAKE. *shoots a GIGANTIC laser at everyone* -Axel and Espio barely dodges- Axel: THE FUCK MAN? Rail: *tries to eat Axel's head off* Rain: *is watching* O_O *thinks* What did I do to deserve Rail as a brother!? Axel: -runs away- HEELP!!!! Roll: *walks into Rail's house* Who pissed him off this time? Rain: Silver. Roll: He should know better. *Note: My old account doesnt work anymore. I am now known as Hurricaden2 instead of Hurricaden. Rain: Agreed. *faint sound of stomping as rail chases after Axel* Roll: I don't even know how you can live like this. Rain: Trust me, it's hard. Roll: ...Hey, remember middle school? When he-- Rain: Oh, don't even REMIND me of that...And I'm surprised they didn't...nevermind. Roll: Well, at least Axel drove him off for now. Rain: Yeah....Wanna do something? Roll: Sure. Like what? Rain: Your choice. Roll: K....Bowling? Rain: Nah Roll: Videogames? Rain: I'm a sixteen year old girl, not a nerd. Roll: Hey, don't turn into Rail, now! Rain: Oh right, sorry. Roll: Well, I'm out of options. Rain: You only had 2. Roll: Yeah, I know.